Remotely controlled mobile robots are useful in a variety of applications and include military, police, fire, SWAT, and other users. Some robots have articulatable arms; others are equipped with weapons. Many have sensors, cameras, and the like. Some robots have wheels while others have tracks. In general, the robot chassis (or frame or body) is often ill-defined.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,296 discloses a robotic platform with a main body including three tubes rigidly connecting the track side plates. The motors, drive pulleys, chains, and other mechanisms for driving the tracks are typically housed by the robot chassis or body. Other robots include complex drive subsystems, suspensions, and the like associated with the robot chassis and the track side plates. Components of the tracks cooperate with components of the robot chassis in a way that makes repair and replacement of the tracks, motors, and other components difficult. The design of the chassis and tracks are usually unique as between different robots and different manufacturers.
Robots with turrets and arms are also typically designed such that the turret and arm assemblies are unique in design for each robot chassis. In the assignee's “Talon” robot, for example, the arm assembly is not easily removable from the robot chassis. Robots with turrets also typically include a drive motor housed by the robot chassis. Therefore, it is typically not possible to easily remove the turret from such robots. A turret designed for one robot chassis cannot typically be used with another robot chassis.
Finally, in the design of small mobile robots, it is important that the chassis not be too wide or else the robot may become high centered when it traverses rocks and other obstacles. A narrower chassis is also preferred for robots which are designed to climb stairs and operate in close confines. Wider, more closely spaced tracks prevent the high centering problem but limit access to the chassis and the components and subsystem housed thereby, notably the batteries providing power for the robot drive and other subsystems.
The following co-pending patent applications by the applicant hereof are hereby incorporated herein by this reference: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/901,200 filed Sep. 13, 2007; Ser. No. 11/543,427 filed Oct. 5, 2006; Ser. No. 11/732,875 filed Apr. 5, 2007; Ser. No. 11/787,845 filed Apr. 18, 2007; Ser. No. 12/004,173 filed Dec. 19, 2007 and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/994,414 filed Sep. 19, 2007.